Raphael (2012 series)
Raphael or Raph is one of the five main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the younger adoptive brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, older brother of Donatello, Michelangelo & Venus and the second son of Master Splinter. He is "The Muscle" of the Team. The Group's Strong Sai-lent Type Official description "Name's Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit 'em! Oh yeah, they will... '''ME!' you bad guys heard me! If you guys ever mess with me and my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... we're brothers and brothers do fight. But we protect each other and that's what counts most in my life."'' '-''' Raph''' History Raphael and his brothers were once ordinary Turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding, causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Raph and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raph and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Raph is a kelly green Mutant Ninja Turtle, with goo green eye color and is the second-oldest. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance beyond the style of animation. He is much more like his other incarnations. There are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightning bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the left corner of his plastron (Raph probably got it when he was a baby Turtle as it was there during his mutation) and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. He is "ruggedly handsome" as Turtles go. Raph is the third tallest and seems shorter than his siblings. His eyes are bright green, but like all of the Turtles when they're fighting, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving his eyes white, similar to those in the majority of the 2003 incarnation. Raph has green eyes, making him looks ruggedly handsome as Turtles go. Personality The theme states that "Raphael has the most attitude on the Team", like most incarnations of him. Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured (thus his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagant plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads" and ask questions later. Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers, often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Although Michelangelo is considered the funniest of the team, Raphael is the most sarcastic. He is also the most relentless of the turtles, his relentless ferocity makes him a deadly fighter. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it is rarely, if ever, displayed). Though he would never admit it, he is a very good person and loves his brothers and Sensei dearly. He would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore" and to protect his pride. He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey as seen in "'''''New Friend, Old Enemy", "New Girl in Town" and also in "The Wrath of Tiger Claw", he even hugs Mikey, considering he is the youngest and therefore his baby brother. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his skills which helps him out in battle. The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. He was not able to cope as the leader as he cannot stand to risk his brothers, preferring to risk himself. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about and will not give up on them. Bio Tough, quick-to-act and hot-tempered, Raphael's a power keg ready to explode on unsuspecting enemies everywhere! The biggest of his mutant brothers, Raph has a "why sneak around when you can bash some heads instead?" attitude. Master of the twin Sais, these three-pronged blades are the perfect reflection of their owner: sharp and to the point! Abilities Raph is the slowest of his brothers, but is able to take on opponents quicker. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him much more better. Raph tends to do more hand to hand combat in fights. His weapon of choice are the Sais, but, in a way, it represents his hand to hand combat style. Like his brothers, Raph is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. Interactions with other characters '' ''Raphael (Relationships) TMNT: One Special Turtle Raph made his appearance along with his brothers was fighting the Kraang at the Pet Store, then felt something cling to his leg and tries shake it off, but he was stopped by his brother Donnie. When Donnie looked down he sees a minty green skin with freckles (Like Mikey) it was Mutant Turtle, then Leo and the others decided to take her with them, but Raph hated the idea and thinks that the band is a tracking device so the Kraang can find them and the Lair. But his older brother Leo tells Raph he had to deal with it that Vee is going to be part of their Family. But when Raph realized that she is his sister and he had to protected her, he began to love and care for her. TMNT Next Gen In this fan series, he has a wife name Eve and he's the father of Seth and Uncle of Shawn, John and Ki. He is very protective of his son and nephews and also his only niece and his brothers. TMNT A Cousins Bond In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang, Seth decided to split into groups. He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made compliance and he tells John to take her but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take her. Ki were mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she said she hates them and ran away, Seth and the others tried to find them around the city, but they can't find her. Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning Ki had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remember that her cousins didn't want her and thats why she ran away. She were spotted by the Purple dragons while she was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Ki was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was about to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Ki hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder, but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn and John fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Ki as she tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked her up before they can help their cousin, Shredder taken her in his arm as her older cousins chase Shredder, but he disappeared along with their cousin. Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Boneheads Category:Ninjas Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Nonhumans Category:Hostages Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Parents Category:Adults